marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorna the Jungle Queen Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * People of the Lost City Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Return of Agu the Giant! | Writer2_1 = Don Rico | Penciler2_1 = Syd Shores | Inker2_1 = Syd Shores | Synopsis2 = Lorna the Jungle Queen and Greg Knight are facing off against a charging rhino, unaware that they are being watched by Agu the giant ape. When Greg fails to kill the charging beast with an arrow, Lorna fells it with a spear, earning Greg's ire. While Greg is berating Lorna about how women do not belong in the jungle and that he can look after himself, and departs. Along the trail Greg runs into a group of natives who warn him that Agu the Giant has been sighted in the area, but Greg does not believe that such a creature exists and tells them to go away. However, no sooner are they gone does Agu appear and attacks Greg, angry over how he treated Lorna earlier. Hearing the roars of Agu, Lorna comes to Greg's rescue, saving him as the giant ape rolls him off a cliff. When Lorna rescues him she explains to him how Agu is protective of him and forces him to hug her in order to appease the massive ape. After Agu leaves, Greg reverts to his usual abusive attitude until he is frightened by Agu's roar, and resumes hugging Lorna, much to her delight. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Treasure of Wajiji! | Writer3_1 = Don Rico | Penciler3_1 = Jim Mooney | Inker3_1 = Jim Mooney | Synopsis3 = At a local trading outpost, Old Jeremiah bursts in to tell Greg Knight that he has finally found the treasure of the Wajiji. When the general store owner asks what the treasure is, Jeremiah refuses to say, but his story interests two men named Lob and Otto who begin plotting to steal the treasure of Wajiji from him and they leave as Jeremiah puts in an order for a large strong box. A few days later, Greg Knight is caught in the middle of a rhino stampede. In order to save his life, he shoots down the lead rhino and uses it's body to shield himself from the others in the herd. By the time the charge is over the sun is beginning to set and Greg races back to the nearby village before it gets dark. However, along the way he comes by Old Jeremiah's shack and made suspicious by the number of different footprints there and decides to go in for a closer look. Looking through a window he overhears Lob and Otto plotting to steal the treasure of Wajiji when Jeremiah returns home. Greg decides to try and get the drop on them by hiding up in a tree, but there he finds a boa constrictor waiting for him. While roping up the big snake, he exposes himself and Greg is captured and tied up by the two would-be thieves. When Jeremiah returns with a giant wood box, both Lob and Otto subdue him as well. However, when they open the box they realize too late what the treasure of the Wijiji really is: an albino leopard. The creature mauls both of the men to death wile Greg and Jeremiah break free from their bonds. However, before Greg can shoot the big cat Jeremiah stops him and Knight is surprised to see the cat dash off into the jungle again. Jeremiah explains to Greg that he and the leopard are friends -- that he has been hunting the creature for years, letting it go whenever he succeeded in capturing it. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lob * Otto Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Jungle Fire! | Writer4_1 = Don Rico | Penciler4_1 = Werner Roth | Inker4_1 = Werner Roth | Synopsis4 = With a drought hitting the jungle the animals have begun fighting among themselves over the scarce amounts of water. When Lorna the Jungle Queen meets with her friends M'Tuba and Greg Knight, they both tell her that there is no news -- either by M'Tuba's pleas to his gods, nor Greg's fact checking with the weather bureau -- of any rainfall in the near future. Lorna suggests that they us rain-makers, planes that salt clouds to force rainfall, but Greg points out that the nearest airport is 300 miles away. Lorna and Greg decide to go and contact the airfield, unaware that they are being watched by two poachers named Pete and Mike. The two men have been making a killing getting furs with the drought, and do not wish their boon to be ruined and decide to eliminate Greg Knight. The two men wait in ambush and try to get the drop on Knight, but they are attacked by a leopard. Ironically enough, it is Greg who comes to their aid, but the poachers turn on him when the danger has passed. They easily knock Greg off his horse and tie him to a tree. Then using a match they start a fire in the grass around Greg and leave him to burn to death. The flames cause a massive jungle fire that sends the resident animals into a panic. Seeing this Lorna goes out looking for Greg while M'Tuba has his people beat their drums in order to appeal to the jungle gods. Suddenly a storm breaks out giving the area the much needed rain to refresh the forest and put out the fire, and Lorna fees Greg from danger. The pair then track down Pete and Mike and easily capture them in order to turn them over to the authorities. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Pete * Mike Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Lorna, the Jungle Queen Vol 1